Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems run applications that generate content that can be displayed to a user. For instance, some such applications include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, slide presentation applications, among a wide variety of others.
The content that is displayed to a user is often authored in, or otherwise associated with, a particular font that is to be used in rendering it. The font represents a particular size, weight and style of a typeface that is used to render the content. There are a great many different fonts that can be used to render content. There are even many different fonts within each language, for rendering content.
There are also a wide variety of different types of computing devices that can run computing systems and applications. For instance, applications can be run on desktop computers, laptop computers, and a wide variety of mobile devices. Each of these devices may be used in a different location, and they may have different physical characteristics. For example, a mobile device may be used in Asia and may have a first quantity of memory. However, a similar device may be run in Europe, and have a different quantity of memory.
When a user downloads a computing system or application to his or her device, the computing system or application also, often, includes a font package which contains a relatively large number of fonts. It is not uncommon, for instance, for some computing systems to include a font package that ranges in size from 150-180 MB. In fact, some individual fonts (such as some Asian fonts) may range in size, themselves, from 30-40 MB. On devices with relatively limited memory, the font package can take up a relatively large percent of the available memory.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.